creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ancora Daemonium - Kind
Kind Mensch der sich in einem prämaturen Lebensabschnitt befindet und nicht zu Jugendlichen oder Erwachsenen gezählt wird. Übersicht (Teil 1) Prolog: Gute Nacht „Gute Nacht, mein Süßer!“ In unverfälschter Mutterliebe beugte sie sich über das Bett ihres Sohnes. Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und strich ihm über die Wange. Das warme, gedämpfte Licht erhellte das Kinderzimmer gerade so, um ein Kind einschlafen zu lassen. Der kleine Junge zitterte und zog die Decke so fest er konnte an seinen Körper. Seine Mutter küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. „Ich hab dich sehr lieb, Maksim!“ „Ich hab dich auch lieb!“ Seine Stimme erstarb fast während er sprach. „Also dann, schlaf schön!“, beeilte sich die Frau zu sagen und schickte sich an, das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Geh nicht weg!“, jammerte Maksim und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie seufzte. Es war jeden Abend dasselbe, er wollte einfach nicht alleine gelassen werden. Es war spät und sie wollte langsam selbst schlafen, da ihr ein anstrengender Tag bevorstand. „Maksim bitte, müssen wir immer dasselbe Theater haben, wenn’s ums Einschlafen geht? Du musst es langsam lernen!“ „Lies mir erst was vor!“, verlangte der Junge. „Ich habe dir schon vorgelesen!“, entgegnete sie genervt. „Nochmal!“ Maksim dachte nicht einmal daran aufzugeben. „Nein! Du schläfst jetzt. Jetzt!“ Sie wiederholte das letzte Wort mit einigem Nachdruck und einer erhöhten Lautstärke. Sie löschte das Licht und ging zur Tür. „Mama!“, rief der kleine Junge und schluchzte hörbar. „Geh nicht weg! Bleib hier!“ Seine Mutter stöhnte in unterdrückter Wut auf. Sie atmete tief durch und setzte zu einer Erklärung an: „Maksim, hör doch…“, doch sie unterbrach sich, als sie erkannte dass ihr Sohn bitterlich weinte. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt zu ihm gegangen um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen! Doch ihre Wut hielt sie zurück. „Bitte bleib hier, Mama! Die Monster wollen mich fressen! Sie werden herkommen und…“ „SEI STILL!“ Alles Mitleid war vergessen und die Mutter kreischte aus tiefster Lunge. „ES GIBT KEINE MONSTER, VERSTANDEN! SCHLAF JETZT!“ Daraufhin begann der Junge herzzerreißend zu schluchzen. Doch die Frau im Zimmer ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Sie drehte sich um und drückte die Tür zum Kinderzimmer in deren Rahmen. Anschließend schob sie einen Metallriegel, der an der Tür angebracht war, nach vorne und sicherte diese Konstruktion zusätzlich mit einem Vorhängeschloss. Sie ging schnellen Schrittes in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer, schlug die Tür zu und sicherte sie ebenfalls mit einer Kombination aus Schloss und Riegel, die sich zusätzlich zu einer Schallisolierung auf der Innenseite befand. Nun, da sie Maksims Weinen nicht mehr hörte, ließ sie ihren eigenen Tränen freien Lauf. „Was ist denn das für eine Brüllerei?“, fragte eine tiefe Stimme hinter der Frau. Ihr Mann legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Heute…“, sie versuchte, so fest wie möglich zu klingen, „heute ist wieder eine dieser Nächte…!“. Er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie so fest er konnte an sich. „Was sollen wir nur mit ihm machen?“, hörte er unter all den Klagelauten heraus. „Ich weiß es nicht…“, flüsterte er seiner Frau ins Ohr. Sie konnten ihn letztendlich nur lieben. Als ihren Sohn. Sie seufzte ein letztes Mal. Am Morgen würde es sein wie jedes andere Mal auch. Sie würde das Kinderzimmer betreten und ihren Sohn zusammengekauert und zitternd unter seinem Bett finden. Er würde kaum geschlafen haben und immer dasselbe Wort flüstern... Sie würde ihm sagen, dass es vorbei sei und er würde hervorgekrochen kommen und würde sie mit diesem Blick ansehen. Diesem Blick, der sie einerseits auf das Schärfste verurteilte und andererseits um Geborgenheit anbettelte. Sie würde ihn in die Arme nehmen und ihm schwören, dass sie ihn über alles liebte, was nicht gelogen war. Gleichzeitig würde sie sich wie die schlechteste Mutter der Welt vorkommen. Sie konnte nicht für ihren Sohn da sein, wenn er sie am meisten brauchte. Aber das alles wäre nicht das Schlimmste. Sie wusste genau, was sie am nächsten Morgen am meisten verängstigen würde, wenn sie Maksims Zimmer betrat: Die Krallenspuren an der Wand. Eins: Natürliche Grausamkeit Die Sonne tauchte St. Agatha, ein Dorf mit zweitausend Einwohnern, in wunderschönes Licht, was üblich für einen Mittfrühlingstag war. Es war sieben Uhr dreißig und noch immer hing kühler, glänzender Tau in der Luft, als Maksim DiCato das Haus seiner Eltern verließ. Er war seit drei Monaten acht Jahre alt, und hatte braune Haare und dunkle Augen. Sein Gesicht hatte typisch kindliche Züge - runde Wangen, eine kleine Nase und leicht hervorstehende Zähne. Seine Unterlippe zitterte wie der Rest seines Körpers, als er die Straße entlang ging und in die Sonne trat. Das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern lief so ab wie immer, wenn SIE kamen. Seine Mutter, Maja DiCato, eine kleine, etwas dickliche Frau mit Halbmondbrille und langen, blonden Locken saß zusammen mit ihrem Mann und Maksim am Frühstückstisch. Abramo DiCato, Maksims Vater, schmierte sich ein Brötchen mit Marmelade. „Beeil dich Maksim, zügig Frühstücken! Du kommst zu spät!“, sagte Maja, die an Tagen wie diesen wenig Geduld hatte. „Ich… ich will nicht in die Schule!“, jammerte ihr Sohn. „Müsst ihr das jedes Mal durchkauen?“, fragte Abramo anklagend. Maja warf ihrem Mann einen strafenden Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Maksim: „Keine Ausreden! Du gehst in die Schule! Du hast schon genug gefehlt!“ „Aber… Die anderen…!“ Der Junge kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Dann wehr dich eben, wenn die anderen gemein zu dir sind!“, rief seine Mutter. „Er kann sich aber nicht wehren!“, warf Abramo in einem Tonfall ein, der sämtliche Schuld auf den Rest seiner Familie lud. „Du behütest ihn viel zu sehr, wie soll er da lernen…?“ „Ach ich?“, unterbrach Maja energisch. „Du bist doch derjenige, der nie da ist! Du lebst für deine Arbeit und lässt dein Kind ohne Vater aufwachsen!“ Das war offenbar zu viel. „Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Wir haben nun mal eine Firma! Sie verlassen sich auf mich und außerdem kommt das Geld nicht von ungefähr!“ „Du und deine Firma! Du bist mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet! Deine Firma liebt dich nicht…!“ Maksim hielt sich die Ohren zu und biss sich auf die Lippe. Jedes Mal stritten seine Eltern an diesen Tagen. Tage, die völlig willkürlich zu kommen schienen. Jedes Mal spürte er, die Lügen und die Abneigung, die von seinen Eltern ausgingen. „Ancora!“, flüsterte der Junge. Ein Wort das ihm ständig herausrutschte, wenn er in einer Stresssituation war. Sein persönliches Mantra. Ein Wort, dass ihn von klein auf gequält hatte. Ein Wort, das ihm ständig im Kopf herumschwirrte. Seine Mutter musste die Kratzer an den Wänden doch gesehen haben! Warum bestritt sie ständig, dass es Monster gab? Warum blieb sie nicht bei ihm und beschützte ihn? „Ancora!" Maksims Stimme zitterte, doch nun hörten auch seine Eltern, was er von sich gab. Sie unterbrachen den Streit und sahen ihren Sohn an. Ihre wütenden Gesichter wichen einer Mischung aus Mitleid, Schuld und bedingungsloser Liebe. Ein Ausdruck, zu dem nur Eltern fähig sind, die wissen, dass ihr Kind leidet. „Es tut mir Leid, Maksim!“ Maja nahm die Hand ihres Sohnes. „Wir haben dich immer lieb auch wenn wir streiten!“ Abramo nickte nur und sagte nichts. Überfordert von der Situation nahm er den Jungen in die Arme. „Weißt du was? Wenn du aus der Schule kommst, mache ich dir ein paar Tintenfischringe und später können wir auch ein Eis essen gehen! Versprochen!“ In Erwartung seines Lieblingsessens hellte sich Maksims Gesichtsausdruck auf. Auch sein Vater lächelte nun. „Wir werden auch nicht mehr streiten!“ Und das hätte der Junge gerne geglaubt, doch er hatte dieses Versprechen zu oft gehört. Seine Eltern stritten ständig wegen ihm. Vor Allem, wenn SIE ihn nachts besuchten. Maksim wusste einfach, dass diese Monster da waren. Ob seine Eltern auch Angst vor ihnen hatten? Warum sagten sie ihm immer, dass es keine gab? Sie mussten es doch auch sehen! Sah er sie als Einziger? All dies fragte er sich, als er seinen Schulweg durch St. Agatha beschritt. Das Dorf war von durchschnittlicher Größe, hatte eine Grundschule, einen Kindergarten mit Spielplatz, ein Hallenbad, eine Mehrzweckhalle, mehrere Betriebe, darunter eine Druckerei und eine Schreinerei, einige Läden und im Zentrum ein Rathaus und eine Kirche, vor der Maksim große Ehrfurcht hatte. Seit er denken konnte lebte er hier. Er wusste, dass es fünf Straßen gab, die aus dem Dorf herausführten, eine davon zu einem Fluss, an dem das Dorf lag, doch er hatte es selten verlassen. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz an seiner Hüfte riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Aua!“ konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern, während er sich nach dem Ursprung umsah. „Hey Matschhirn!“. Während der beschimpfte Junge mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht einem geworfenen Stein hinterher blickte, fuhren drei Fahrräder an ihm vorbei. Drei lachende Jungen traten in die Pedale und starrten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Belustigung an. Wie sehr Maksim diesen Gesichtsausdruck hasste. Diese Miene, die jeder ihm gegenüber aufsetzte und ihm somit signalisierte, wichtiger zu sein als er. Er sah diesen Ausdruck fast im ganzen Dorf. Bei Erwachsenen, bei Kindern, manchmal sogar bei seinen Eltern. „Los, mach hin Matschhirn! Sonst fangen dich die Monster!“ Julian Steel, Silas Marx und Tim Mehlmann, drei Kinder in Maksims Alter, deren bloßer Anblick Furcht und Hass in ihm auslöste. Alleine eine dieser boshaft sarkastischen Begrüßungen: ‚Hey Maksim! ‘ oder auch ‚Matschhirn‘ ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Diese Jungs hatten an der Schule sehr viele Freunde… Und ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung schien darin zu bestehen, die Wehrlosen zu quälen. „Guck mal! Die Monster sind direkt hinter dir und sie wollen dich fressen!“ In kindlicher Gutgläubigkeit drehte Maksim sich um. Anstelle von alptraumhaften Bestien befand sich nur die sonnendurchflutete Straße hinter ihm. „Ahahahahaha!“, machten seine Peiniger während sie an ihm vorbeiradelten. Jedes „Ha!“ in ihrem Lachen war ein Stich ins verletzliche Herz eines Achtjährigen. „Ancora!“, flüsterte Maksim während sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Ancora!“ Er hoffte inständig, dass die Anderen dieses Wort nicht hörten. Darüber machten sie sich am meisten lustig, doch seine drei Peiniger waren bereits an ihm vorbeigeradelt. Maksim drosselte seine Schritte. Seine Hüfte schmerzte noch immer und er hatte eine furchtbare Abneigung gegen die Schule. Jeden Tag geschah mit ihm das, wofür er das Wort ‚Mobbing‘ nicht kannte. Er hatte schreckliche Angst davor, dort hinzugehen, weshalb er des Öfteren unter Bauchschmerzen, Übelkeit oder anderen Krankheiten litt, die ihm zum jeweiligen Zeitpunkt in den Sinn kamen. Doch Maja zeigte sich nicht immer gnädig. Meistens schickte sie ihn in die Schule, ob er wollte oder nicht. Ihr Sohn folgte ihrem Befehl jedes Mal, denn die Schule zu schwänzen schien ihm so unmöglich wie ein Kamel in einem Nadelöhr. Seine Mutter hatte ihm oft gesagt, er solle sich wehren oder zu einem Lehrer gehen, doch auch das erschien Maksim geradezu absurd. Er war schwach und das wusste er. Nicht nur waren die anderen viel stärker, sie gingen auch immer alle zusammen auf ihn los. Er war ganz alleine und konnte sich nicht wehren. Und die Lehrer… Die hegten eine genauso große Abneigung gegen ihn wie alle anderen im Dorf. Maksim seufzte. Ihm war unbegreiflich, warum gerade ihm das alles passierte. Er hatte doch nie etwas getan. Die Erwachsenen sagten immer, dass einem Schlimmes passiert, wenn man nicht brav ist. In der Schule hatten die Lehrer oft von bösen Kindern erzählt, die zur Strafe von Monstern gefressen wurden, aber er hatte doch nie etwas getan und wurde trotzdem von Monstern verfolgt. Maksim schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihm unbegreiflich. Die Welt, in der er lebte, war doch ein gerechter Ort. Jeder hielt sich an die Regeln und bekam, was er verdiente. Und so lange man den Erwachsenen folgte konnte man nichts falsch machen. Warum also gerade Maksim? Wie immer keine Antwort, doch die Erkenntnis, dass er an der Schule angekommen war, zwang ihn, seine Gedanken zu beenden. „Ancora!“, flüsterte er noch einmal, wie jeden Morgen, wenn er ankam, oder jedes andere Mal, wenn er sich in einer Stresssituation wiederfand. Mit diesem vertrauten und verhassten Gefühl, sich an einen Ort zu begeben, an dem kein Teil von ihm sein wollte, betrat er die Schule. Nachdem er die abfälligen Blicke von allen Seiten ignoriert hatte setzte er sich in den Klassenraum. Sein Platz war neben einem Jungen namens Fabian, seinen Nachnamen hatte sich Maksim nie gemerkt. Wozu auch? Dieser Junge nahm ihn nur wahr, wenn sich die Klasse zusammenschloss um ihm wehzutun. In der ersten Stunde hatte er Mathe. Viele Kinder hassten dieses Fach auf den Tod, doch Maksim konnte nicht sagen, dass er es nicht mochte. Im Grunde war er in keinem Schulfach schlecht, doch es fiel ihm verständlicherweise schwer, sich in feindlicher Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Während die Stunde wie ein belangloses Rauschen an ihm vorbeizog, fixierte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Block der vor ihm lag und mit seinem Bleistift bearbeitet wurde. Mehrere Strichmännchen wurden auf das karierte Papier gezeichnet. Eines davon bekam zwei zusätzliche Linien, was es wirken ließ, als hätte es vier Arme. Ein weiteres schien eine Art Maske zu tragen und noch ein anderes erinnerte entfernt an eine Schlange. Nachdem der Junge sechs Strichmännchen gemalt hatte, war er fürs Erste zufrieden, doch dann beschloss er, sein Bild mit Schrift auszustatten. ‚Ancora‘ Wieder und wieder schrieb er dieses Wort auf das Blatt vor ihm. „Ancora?“ Maksims Herz fühlte sich an als würde es einen Salto machen, als er die Stimme seiner Lehrerin, Frau Berth war ihr Name, direkt über ihm hörte. „Hältst du es für unnötig zuzuhören, Maksim? Wir haben Mathe und nicht Kunst und selbst wenn, wäre dieses Bild da nicht gerade eine Meisterleistung!“ Ihr Tonfall ging von anklagend über herablassend bis hin zu sadistisch. Der Angeklagte sah sich gehetzt um, doch er sah nur ein Meer aus Lachen. All seine Klassenkameraden waren in boshaftes, schadenfrohes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Die Luft war erfüllt von einer kalten Grausamkeit, zu der nur Kinder fähig sind. Ein einziges Gesicht konnte er entdecken, das nicht lachte. Marielle Rousseau, ein Mädchen, das links von Maksim wohnte, sah ihn mitleidvoll an. Sie war etwas größer als er und hatte lange, blonde Locken. Maksim mochte sie, sie war die Einzige die mit ihm sprach ohne herablassend zu sein, die Einzige, die ihn nicht wie einen Untermenschen ansah und wann immer er sich völlig alleine gelassen fühlte, war sie für ihn da. Natürlich war er mit seinen acht Jahren noch weit davon entfernt, all diese Dinge in vollem Ausmaß zu verstehen, dennoch war das ein Lichtblick, als er die Hände vors Gesicht schlug. Der Rest des Schultages verlief nicht anders als sonst im Leben eines Menschen, der zum Außenseiter geboren scheint. Bis zur Pause wurde Maksim nicht mehr allzu sehr ausgelacht, doch daran war er gewohnt. Die Pause selbst war es, die ihn zum Zittern brachte. Alle anderen Kinder schienen sie zu lieben, nur er, der wusste, dass er seinen Peinigern schutzlos ausgeliefert sein würde, hasste sie. Missmutig ging er auf den Schulhof nachdem ihm Frau Berth wieder einmal erklärt hatte, dass er nicht im Klassenzimmer bleiben konnte. Herr Busz, Maksims Sportlehrer, hatte Aufsicht, aber vom kleinen Sprössling der Familie DiCato nahm er keine Notiz. Der Junge hatte die Absicht, sich in die hinterste Ecke des Schulhofes zu verkriechen und zu hoffen, dass ihn niemand entdecken würde. Während er das Geschrei der Erst- bis Viertklässler hörte machte er sich langsam auf den Weg. Er wollte sich auf die Wiese hinter der Schule setzen und versuchen, zu vergessen. Blitzschnell ergriff eine Hand seinen Arm als er das Gras schon fast erreicht hatte. Maksim wurde von einem Schauder durchzuckt während sich das unwirklich anmutende Gefühl, erwischt worden zu sein, einstellte. „Ancora!“, schrie ihm eine höhnische Stimme ins Ohr. Es war ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren. Sie wohnte ebenfalls in der Nähe von Maksim. Nadja Vogt war ihr Name. Ihren Eltern gehörte die Kneipe im Dorf. Nadja war schon als kleines Kind sehr hübsch gewesen, dementsprechend war sie von ihrer Umwelt behandelt worden. Ihr etwas rundliches Gesicht erfüllte das Kindchen-Schema perfekt und ihre braunen Haare unterstrichen das Ganze noch. Sie war größer als Maksim. In mehrerlei Hinsicht. „Hey, guckt mal! Hier ist er!“ Und bevor Maksim sich losreißen konnte, sah er sich von fünf Jungs umzingelt. Abgesehen von Julian, Silas und Tim sah er seinen Tischnachbarn Fabian und einen Jungen aus seiner Parallelklasse, den er nicht kannte, aber offenbar machte jeder gemeinsame Sache, wenn es ums Mobbing ging. „Ancora!“, schrie Julian heiter, worauf sich ein Chor aus Kinderstimmen bildete. „Ancora! Ancora!“ Maksim spürte, wie er geschubst, getreten und geschlagen wurde. Ständig wurde er in solchen Kreisen herumgestoßen, während die anderen lachten. Wann immer er einen Blick auf Herrn Busz werfen konnte, sah er, dass dieser in die andere Richtung sah. Der Junge schrie nicht. Das hatte er schon lange aufgegeben. Er fühlte nur den Schmerz und schluckte ihn. Letztendlich waren es nicht Schläge und Tritte, sondern Demütigung, die am meisten wehtat. Er hasste die Schule, seine Mitschüler und auch seine Lehrer, die keinen Finger krumm machten, um ihm zu helfen. Er war schwach und die Schwachen wurden systematisch vernichtet, wer schwach war durfte keine Hilfe und keine Gnade erwarten. Wer schwach war wurde ausgestoßen, gedemütigt und gequält. Wer schwach war bekam keinen Respekt, keine Anerkennung und keine Liebe. Wer schwach war, der war wertlos. Das war die natürliche Grausamkeit der Menschen. Von Kindern und von Erwachsenen. Sie war schon immer da… Und es ist fraglich ob sie jemals gehen wird. „Hey!“ Maksim spürte, wie er im kalten Gras aufschlug, als eine laute Kinderstimme die Kulisse seines Martyriums zerriss. „Lasst ihn sofort in Ruhe! Verschwindet!“ Selten hörte man so wütende Laute auf dem Schulhof. Vom zornigen Tonfall aufgeschreckt räumten die Jungs das Feld. Als ihr Opfer aufsah, erkannte es, dass Nadja einem anderen Mädchen einen Blick abgrundtiefen Hasses zuwarf. „Marielle…!“, flüsterte der Junge im Gras und spürte, wie ihm jemand aufhalf. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte das blonde Mädchen. „Ja…“, schluchzte Maksim. Während er aufstand spürte er, dass es ihm besser ging als erwartet. Marielle Rousseau war schließlich seine einzige Freundin und Beschützerin in einer Welt, die ihm geschlossen feindlich gesinnt zu sein schien. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie dem weinenden Jungen den Schmutz und die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Du musst auch mal zurückschlagen! Meine Mama sagt auch, dass es nicht immer Leute gibt, die auf einen aufpassen!“ Marielles Tonfall war freundlich aber bestimmt, sie hatte diese Art zu sprechen von ihrer Mutter kopiert. „Was soll ich denn machen? Die sind doch alle viel stärker als ich!“, jammerte der Getadelte. Marielle seufzte: „Jetzt bin ich ja erst mal da und passe auf dich auf! Aber das kann ich nicht immer machen!“ Sie verstand die Bedeutung ihrer Worte selbst nicht vollkommen, doch Maksim war unendlich dankbar dafür. So gingen sie den Rest der Pause zusammen über den Schulhof. „Maksim…?“, fragte das Mädchen nach einer Weile in vorsichtiger Neugier. „Was heißt ‚Ancora‘?“ Längere Zeit bekam sie keine Antwort. Dann atmete der kleine, verletzte Außenseiter tief durch und begann mühevoll zu sprechen: „Ich weiß nicht. Sie sagen es. Mehr sagen sie nicht, nur immer wieder dieses komische Wort. Ich kann es ständig hören. Sie flüstern es mir ins Ohr wenn ich schlafe, jede Nacht und jeden Tag!“ Während er dies sagte, begann Maksims Stimme merklich zu zittern und sein Gesicht wandelte sich in einen Spiegel nackten Terrors. Marielle bereute ihre Frage bereits. Obwohl die Erwachsenen ständig etwas anderes sagten, erlaubte ihr Alter dem Mädchen, an Monster zu glauben und so war sie der festen Überzeugung zu wissen, von wem Maksim sprach. Die ganze Klasse –im Prinzip das ganze Dorf- machte sich über den Jungen lustig, weil er behauptete, von Monstern verfolgt zu werden. Jeder sagte, dass ‚Ancora‘ nur ein Fantasiewort sei, aber… was wenn mehr dahinter steckte als man annehmen mochte…? Marielle erschauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Der Gong schallte über den Schulhof, was das Mädchen mit unglaublicher Erleichterung erfüllte. Sie griff nach Maksims Arm. „Komm, wir gehen wieder rein!“ Und so mischten sie sich unter die Masse von demotivierten Kindern, die sich lustlos dem Ende der Pause fügten. Im Nachhinein konnte der Junge nicht sagen, wann er merkte, dass etwas anders war, als er mit Marielle den Klassenraum betrat. Sicher lässt sich nur sagen, dass er es zu spät bemerkt hatte. Und das sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen konnte, was für schreckliche Dinge St. Agatha bevorstanden. Zwei: Feuer Dass sich kleine Kinder vor Schränken fürchten ist etwas, das ganz natürlich anmutet, schließlich sind es winzige Kammern in denen eine Dunkelheit herrscht, in der sich alles Mögliche verstecken könnte. Für Maksim DiCato jedoch stellten Schränke eine spezielle Intensität der Angst dar, denn während sich andere Kinder nur ausmalten, welche Schrecken in der Finsternis hausten, war dieser eine Junge in der Lage, sie zu hören. Als Marielle und er im Klassenzimmer waren, war noch keine Spur von einem Lehrer zu sehen. Maksim hasste diese Zeit mehr als den gesamten restlichen Ablauf des Schultages, denn diese letzten paar Minuten bevor eine Autoritätsperson erschien, waren die letzte Möglichkeit seiner Klassenkameraden um ihn zu quälen. Und daher gaben sie sich besondere Mühe. Und so ging er in seiner gewohnten Abwehrhaltung zu seinem Platz und machte sich dabei kleiner und kleiner. Ihm war bewusst, je weniger er sagte, je weniger er auf sich aufmerksam machte, desto geringer war die Chance, dass die Anderen ihre Aggressivität an ihm auslebten. Wie jede Stunde wollte er einfach nur nach Hause. Und als Marielle zu ihrem Platz bei den anderen Mädchen ging, verstärkte sich dieser Wunsch noch mehr. Ihm blieb nur zu hoffen, dass niemand ihn bemerken würde und so horchte er einfach in das inhaltslose Geschrei seiner Klassenkameraden. „Ancora!“ Maksim schreckte auf. Da war noch etwas anderes. Normalerweise war es schon schlimm genug, wenn ein anderer Mensch dieses Wort benutzte, da es in neun von zehn Fällen dazu verwendet wurde um ihn zu demütigen. Doch die Stimme die der Junge soeben gehört hatte… Er kannte sie und gleichzeitig war sie ihm unbekannt. Er hatte sie schon so oft gehört aber niemals wirklich erfasst. Doch es war nicht die Stimme selbst, die ihn zittern, schwitzen und die Augen aufreißen ließ. Es war die Tatsache, dass er sie erstmals in der Schule hörte. Der Junge drehte sich um und konzentrierte sich. „Ancora…! Ancora…!“ In der Ecke des Klassenzimmers befand sich ein großer Schrank, welcher einerseits als Lager für Papier, Mal- und Bastelutensilien und andererseits als Versteck für Schüler diente. Er war einen Spalt breit offen… Und Maksim konnte es deutlich hören.thumb Er schluckte in kalter Angst. SIE waren im Schrank. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Offensichtlich hörte nur er diese Stimmen. Wegrennen? Das erschien ihm als die beste Lösung, man durfte die Schule nicht schwänzen aber jetzt wäre es doch in Ordnung, oder? Er würde nur Marielle warnen und dann verschwinden. Gerade als er sich bereitmachen wollte hörte er etwas, dass ihm wie der fatalste Fehler der Welt vorkam: „Hol mal noch ein bisschen vom grünen Papier!“ Und ein Mädchen namens Anna griff nach dem Knauf an der Schranktür. „NEIN!“, schrie Maksim in ihre Richtung. „Nicht aufmachen!“ im ersten Moment war der Rest der Klasse verblüfft und starrte ihn entgeistert an. Dann stellte sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Kinder ein, welches schlussendlich zu schallendem Lachen wurde. Und bevor Maksim sich versah, war er – wie so oft - von Julian, Silas und Tim umringt. „Sind da etwa die Monster drin?“, fragte Julian spöttisch. Maksim nickte, worauf die drei Jungen Blicke tauschten. In einer stillen Übereinkunft packten sie ihr Opfer und zerrten es in Richtung des Schrankes. Der Junge wehrte sich und schrie aus Leibeskräften, doch seine Klassenkameraden zeigten sich unerbittlich. „Nein! NEIN!“ Er spürte heiße Tränen in seinem Gesicht. Silas öffnete eine Schranktür. Es war nichts außer Schwärze zu erkennen. Ehe Maksim sich versah, war er von Dunkelheit umgeben. „Lasst mich raus!“, schrie seine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Inneren des Schranks, doch das Anführer-Trio hielt die Türen zu. „Hey, ihr drei!“ Julian wandte sich an willkürlich ausgewählte Klassenkameraden. „Kommt mal her und haltet die Tür zu, wir suchen was, womit wir absperren können!“ Der Rest der Klasse hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu lachen. Sie starrten nur auf den Schrank aus dem noch immer hysterische Schreie erklangen. Den meisten von ihnen war bewusst, dass sie zu weit gingen, doch niemand wagte es, sich den Wortführern zu widersetzen. So gingen die drei Angesprochenen zum Schrank und lösten Julian und die anderen ab. Marielle beschloss, dass sie es nicht länger mitansehen konnte, sie wollte Maksim befreien und der Klasse gehörig die Meinung sagen, doch Nadja, die ihr Vorhaben bemerkt hatte, ergriff sie und hielt ihr den Mund zu. So hörten die anderen nur zu, wie der Außenseiter schrie und gegen die Schranktür hämmerte. Maksim weinte. Er wurde nicht müde, gegen das harte Holz zu schlagen, er war alleine in der Dunkelheit. Zumindest hoffte er das… „Ancora…!“ Mit einem Mal hörte der Junge im Schrank auf sich zu bewegen. Er hielt die Luft an, zitterte und sein Herz hämmerte erbarmungslos schneller und schneller. „Ancora…!“ Er spürte, wie ihm schlecht wurde, er fühlte sich als würde er vereisen. Blankes Entsetzen ergriff ihn, er wurde von etwas durchzuckt, dass kein Kind kennen lernen sollte: gnadenloser Todesangst. Maksim spürte einen heißen Atem auf seiner Haut. Alles kam ihm surreal vor. Warum war er zur Schule gegangen, wo er sie doch so sehr hasste? Wäre er nicht zur Schule gegangen, wäre er jetzt nicht im Schrank. Warum konnte die Schule nicht einfach verschwinden? Verschwinden und nie wieder kommen? „Ancora Daemonium!“, sagte eine tiefe Stimme direkt vor ihm, und Maksim spürte wie ihm schwindelig vor Angst wurde, als ihn etwas ergriff und zu Boden drückte. Die Jungen die den Schrank zuhielten wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah. Aus heiterem Himmel wurden die Türen aus den Angeln gesprengt und die Kinder davor wurden von einer Feuersbrunst erfasst. Zu Beginn tat es nicht einmal weh und ehe sie die Chance hatten zu schreien, waren ihre kleinen Körper bereits bis auf die Knochen niedergebrannt. Panik gab es sofort. Sämtliche Schüler, selbst Marielle, rannten nach draußen ohne an Maksim zu denken. Auf den Gang trafen sie ihre Lehrerin, die gerade auf dem Weg in die Klasse war. „Feuer!“, schrie ihr ein Kinderchor entgegen. „Feuer! Es brennt!“ Bevor sie sich vom Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage überzeugen konnte, schoss bereits eine Feuersäule aus der Tür des Klassenraums „Sofort alle raus!“, schrie sie und versuchte ihre Autorität im Krisenfall zu wahren. Nachdem sie den Feueralarm ausgelöst hatte, wurde die Schule langsam evakuiert. Maksim hustete und seine Augen brannten als er den Schrank verließ. Er hatte keine Verbrennungen davon getragen, doch der Rauch nahm ihm die Sinne und riss ihn von den Beinen. „Mama…“, jammerte er. Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wusste nicht wo er war, was passiert war und dass er möglicherweise gleich sterben würde. Langsam breitete sich eine barmherzige schwarze Masse in seinem Hirn aus. Er würde es nicht spüren, wenn das Feuer auch ihn verschlang. Das letzte was er mitbekam, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor waren schwere, stampfende Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. - „Immer draufhalten! Nicht nachlassen!“, schrie ein Mann in Uniform und rotem Helm. Mittlerweile stand die Schule vollends in Flammen und war von Feuerwehr- und Krankenfahrzeugen umgeben. Die Kinder standen weinend vor dem Schulhof, während sie nach und nach von ihren Eltern abgeholt wurden. Simone Berth, die mittlerweile seit 14 Jahren Grundschullehrerin war, schlug die Hand vors Gesicht. Mindestens drei Kinder waren im Feuer umgekommen. Wenn das bekannt würde, wäre sie ruiniert. Ihre Laufbahn wäre beendet. Sie ging durch die Menge von Müttern, die ihre Kinder an sich drückten und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließen, zu einem Feuerwehrmann hin. „Konnten Sie denn kein anderes Kind mehr bergen?“ Statt zu antworten zeigte der Uniformierte auf seinen Kollegen, welcher vom brennenden Gebäude kam und ein Kind im Arm trug. „Ich hab den Kleinen hier in der Nähe von der Eingangstür gefunden. Sehr schmutzig, aber unverletzt“, sagte er und legte den Jungen auf eine Trage. „Maksim!“, schrie eine schrille Stimme aus der Menge von Müttern. Dann kam eine kleine, etwas dickliche Frau mit blonden Locken und Brille hervorgestürmt. „Oh Gott, Maksim!“ Maja DiCato war zu ihrem bewusstlosen Sohn hin gestürmt und umarmte ihn so fest sie es wagte. Für den kurzen Moment in der sie ihre Augen von ihm löste kreuzte sich ihr Blick mit dem von Simone… Und die beiden Frauen drückten einen Augenblick ihre tiefe Verachtung füreinander aus. „Der war‘s! Der hat das Feuer gemacht.“ Frau Berth sah sich um und erkannte, dass sich Nadja Vogt aus den Armen ihrer Mutter gelöst hatte und auf Maksim DiCato zeigte. „Pscht! Nadja!“ Die Frau ergriff ihre Tochter und zog sie an sich. Simone hoffte jedoch beinahe, dass Nadja Recht hatte. Überhaupt, wenn schon ein Kind in den Flammen sterben musste… „DAAA!“ Ein Schrei unterbrach ihre düsteren Gedanken. Eines der Kinder zeigte in panischer Angst auf die Schule. „Da hinten!“ Für einen Augenblick wusste sie nicht, was der Junge gemeint hatte, doch dann sah sie es… ebenso wie alle anderen Eltern, Lehrer, Kinder und sonstigen Anwesenden. In der Nähe der brennenden Eingangstür stand ein Schatten. Er war Menschenähnlich geformt, jedoch viel zu groß und zu breit um ein Mensch zu sein. Seine Konturen waren nicht leicht zu erkennen, doch eines sah die geschockte Menge überdeutlich: Zwei rot glühende Augen, die von der brennenden Schule aus zurückstarrten. ---- Das hier ist der Beginn einer längeren CP-Reihe, meiner Zweiten um genau zu sein. Wie viele Leser dieser Geschichte meine erste Reihe kennen weiß ich nicht, aber diese hier wird vollkommen anders. Es wird keine Cross-Overs oder Cameo-Auftritte bekannter CP-Figuren geben, sondern nur neue Charaktere und Interpretationen bieten. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass sie euch gefallen wird :) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Dämonen